Well Too Bad
by rebeflynn
Summary: Today is the day that lucy will finally say yes to Natsu. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Well Too Bad

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Chapter 1

lucy POV

I sat at her regular stool at the bar. Mirajane was chatting away and serving me drinks, Nab standing at the request board, Reedus painting, Juvia 'observing' Gray, Cana drinking, Macao and Wakaba laughing, Romeo training, Erza eating cake, Levy reading, Jet and Droy marveling levy, Gajeel sulking, Wendy smiling with Carla, everybody going about their usual buisness, just another day at fairy tail, but for me it was a special day.

Today was the day I said yes. I was nervous, excited, but mostly happy, so incredibly happy I could barely act normal and keep the grin off her face. It had been exactly a year since the first time Natsu had asked me that question. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

I had just finished a rather difficult mission with Natsu, Gray, Happy, Erza and surprisingly the Sabertooth dragon slayers. It had ended up that both Fairy tail and Sabertooth had taken jobs very close to each other and they ended up being the same job. Things had happened, secrets were learned and they ended up working together to take down a fearsome enemy and his dark guild.

I smiled remembering back to how flirtatious a certain blond haired dragon slayer had become during their time together.

Anyway when I had returned home I was shocked to find that Natsu and Happy, who I had left at the train station not 5 minutes ago, had beat me home and were sprawled on my couch napping.

I didn't know why I was surprised. They always did this, so it shouldn't come as a shock. Regardless I let out a yell and 'a what the hell are you doing here', while the dragon slayer sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Napping" he responded. '_Well duh' _I thought. I huffed and told him to get out. "No wait! I have to ask you something." He had said.

"Aye sir" Happy added from beside Natsu.

Natsu looked up at me with the saddest puppy dog eyes. I sighed and sat down opposite him on her coffee table.

"Alright Natsu what do you want to ask?"

He looked a little confused and scratched his chin "weeelll...its two things actually"

"Alright" I prompted.

He looked at her for a full minute as if silently contemplating how to ask his question, I was a little surprised because anyone who knows Natsu, knows he never contemplates.

"Are you leaving Fairy tail?" He finally got out. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Of course not! What gives you that idea?" I said

"Well, Sting was flirting and you were laughing and I got worried that you would leave us to go be with him" he grumbled, looking red and annoyed, but still serious. I was stunned.

"WHAT, you think me and Sting! Sure he was being flirty but I do not like him like that and I would never leave Fairy tail! They are my family, I'm surprised you would even think that!" he still didn't look convinced, in fact he looked like he was going over a difficult calculation in his head.

"Whats wrong now Natsu?"

"Can you promise you will never leave Fairy tail cause I don't want you to leave!"

I was a little pink. Whenever he said these kind of things to me, I blushed. I couldn't help it! I had always had a small crush on the guy, but even at nineteen years old and after four years together the guy showed an incredible lack of interest in girls.

I answered "I'm not leaving Fairy tail Natsu." Even after that he still looked unsure.

"What will it take to convince you?" I said, as I gave him my most exasperated look.

At this he smiled. "Marry me! Then you have to stay with me" he gave me his lopsided grin.

"Aye sir, and Lucy will always be with us," Happy added pumping his fist into the air.

I froze. _Did he...did...he...propose...marriage...NATSU?!_


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

previously:

_I answered "I'm not leaving Fairy tail Natsu." Even after that he still looked unsure._

_"What will it take to convince you?" I said, as I gave him my most exasperated look._

_At this he smiled. "Marry me! Then you have to stay with me" he gave me his lopsided grin._

_"Aye sir, and Lucy will always be with us," Happy added pumping his fist into the air._

_I froze. Did he...did...he...propose...marriage...NATSU?! _

lucy POV

When I came out of my apartment the next morning Natsu and Happy were still unconscious on the sidewalk where I had kicked them out last night. Maybe it was a little harsh, but he deserved it. _Who did he think he was? Asking me to marry him! I mean, its not like I hadn't thought about being with him, but I was nineteen and not ready to get married! And he had the balls to ask so casually! _I huffed.

That entire day I went red at the sight of the dragon slayer. He was acting like nothing was wrong, like he hadn't just proposed to me and was turned down. I couldn't take it, I had to leave the guild early, but of course when I got home he was there. Before I could get out my apology for hitting him so hard the night before, or ask what he was thinking proposing to me, or ask what he was doing here, or how he managed to break into my house(_cause I distinctly remember locking both door and window_), or even before I could turn a bright, bright red at the sight of him, he asked me again.

"Lucy will you marry me"

For two weeks every day he would ask me. Sometimes at home, sometimes he would whisper it in my ear at the guild when no one was looking, sometimes when we were out on a mission. No one picked up on my odd behavior towards Natsu and I stopped turning a near purple when he asked and went on to ignoring the question. Sometime in the third week I snapped. We had just come back from a mission, where we ended without a single dime, not to mention us having to give the clients money because Natsu went so overboard. When he asked me that night I yelled at him saying

"How could I marry you when just being your partner puts me in a position where I have to choose between eating and a roof over my head!" I then kicked him out.

In the next months he continued to ask me everyday and I went back to ignoring that little question, I went on dates, did missions and hung out at the guild like I normally would.

There seemed to be a change in Natsu though. It was really subtle and if what I had said to him hadn't been riddling me with guilt for weeks, I might not have noticed it. Natsu 'destruction' Dragneel was controlling his magic! There was less destruction, we started getting more money and I even, once or twice, saw him go a little out of his way to stop Gray and Erza s magic from destroying things. I was stunned, was he doing this because of what I said?

Once, when we collected the full reward for a very hard job and I ended up with money to pay my rent for the next two months with a lot left over to treat my self. Natsu winked at me when he passed me my money. I think my jaw hit the floor. _Did natsu just flirt?_ He chuckled lowly and went back to his childish grin, but I had seen a slightly more mature, responsible and dammed sexy Natsu in that little wink. _What was going on?_


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

previously:

Once, when we collected the full reward for a very hard job and I ended up with money to pay my rent for the next two months with a lot left over to treat my self. Natsu winked at me when he passed me my money. I think my jaw hit the floor. _Did natsu just flirt?_ He chuckled lowly and went back to his childish grin, but I had seen a slightly more mature, responsible and dammed sexy Natsu in that little wink. _What was going on?_

_Lucy's POV_

Time passed and I realized one day that I had been seeing less of Natsu in the past weeks then I normally would have. He still hung out at the guild and he was normally at my apartment every night still asking me 'the question' every day, but he never stayed at the guild long and if we weren't on a mission he would disappear for hours each day.

I was not the only one who noticed. Some of the guild members started to question Natsu. The day Erza questioned him I don't think I'll ever forget. Gray and Elfman had been bugging him and when he still refused to give an answer they started fighting.

Erza, of course, came over to stop it and asked them what was going on. Gray gave Natsu a smirk and told Erza about Natsu's having a secret, that he refused to tell anyone about it and how Natsu was disappearing nearly everyday because of it.

This had Gray's desired effect. Immediately Erza turned to Natsu pulled out a very large, very frightening sword and demanded that he not keep secrets from his nakama and tell her immediately what this secret was.

All the guild was listening because we know that you could not go against the great Tatiana.

Natsu visibly swallowed, while looking down at the rather large sword pointed at his throat. Then he shut his eyes took a deep breath then slowly stood up. Erza was still pointing a sword at his throat, when Natsu opened his eyes and gave Erza a hard stare.

"No! and it is not your business, its mine and I do not want to tell you." He said, his hand came up and knocked the point of Erza's sword away. His head high and his shoulders squared looking for once tall and fearless in Erza's presence. The entire guilds jaws dropped and looked between the two. Grays grin was gone and he had effectively fainted behind Erza. Even Erza looked taken aback.

"Very well." She said quietly after a pause. "We must respect your decisions! Please accept my apologies, you may hit me if you wish" said an Erza who bowed her head slightly to Natsu. Natsu who had used all his courage standing up to the mage backed away at this suggestion.

"N-no Erza its ok!" Natsu said backing up towards the guild door his early courage seemed to have fled.

"but you will tell us if you are in trouble right Natsu, cause we will always help" Erza said, giving Natsu another hard stare.

"Ya for sure" Natsu said while still trying to get out of Erzas range.

"Well got to go!" He high tailed it to the door, running like hell was at his heels.

.

That night at my apartment, I decided to see if I would have any luck getting the secret out of the fire mage. _What was it that Natsu was willing to stand up to Erza for? _

"I have a project I'm working on." He responded to my question. _Well at least I got a little more out of him._

"Aye sir, and I'm helping" Happy chirped.

"What is it? Can I help?" I asked. Natsu and Happy looked at each other.

"No. its a surprise" Natsu said grinning at me.

"Yep a surprise" Happy added unhelpfully.

"Aww come on you can tell me" I tried giving him my best puppy dog eyes, but he just burst into laughter.

"No Lucy, and stop making that weird face!" he chuckled.

"but, If you really want to know all you have to do is say yes and I'll tell you." His voice lost its mirth and was now low and a little rough, hope shined in his eyes. I blushed, it had been a while since I had blushed when he mentioned '.the question'.

"Why do you even want to marry me Natsu" I whispered looking down.

"I'm not as strong as you, I can barely keep up as it is and you would be tied down by me for the rest of your life, you would probably get bored." I looked away from him out my window.

"WHAT! lucy your one of the strongest people I have ever met, you always fight your hardest for your friends and you are damn tough. Your the smartest, funnest, weirdest and most prettiest person I know! How could you ever be boring? I would never leave you behind and I don't care if we are tied together that just means you cant leave me and I want to marry you because...because...because" I had looked up at his outburst he looked like he was struggling.

"Because I need you!" he said looking in my eyes "and you need me!" He stated with finality.

My heart had stopped._ Had he complimented me, said he wanted me forever and told me he needed me all in one go?_ He had so much passion in his eyes. _Who was this and where was my natsu?_ I blushed darker than before and Natsu's gaze softened.

"He liiiikkkeesss you" Happy said giggling. We both ignored him as we were both staring at each other. Also that was kinda obvious since the first time he asked me to marry him.

"So Luce, will you marry me?" My heart speed up and for the first time I was really tempted to say yes, but instead I giggled and gave him a small smile.

"What would you two like for dinner?" I said making my way over to the kitchen.

"FISH" Happy yelled.

Present time

I never did find out what the project was, but today was the day I said yes, so maybe I'll find out today!


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_I never did find out what the project was, but today was the day I said yes, so maybe I'll find out today!_

I was still sitting at the bar waiting for Natsu to show up, trying to read a book. I read over the same paragraph ten times, but I couldn't focus. My mind was still switching between the past and the future and there was no time for the present._ I am about to start a life with Natsu_! A family, a house, a wedding! I should be more nervous. I am don't get me wrong, but as I remember all the different times he asked me and all he has done I know I'm making the right choice.

Flashback

I had always enjoyed going on dates and meeting new guys. It was a fun thing to do. During the first five months of Natsu asking me to marry him, I continued to go on dates. Although my relationships never really lasted long. The downfall of having breast like mine, beside the back aches, was that you attracted all the wrong guys.

Even with the guys who were genuinely sweet and nice, I had this annoying little habit of comparing them to Natsu. They weren't strong enough, they didn't smile enough, they weren't laughing, they didn't have a childish and fun yet at time serious and loyal personality!

_Ya that was my excuse for one of them, how obvious is that?_

The last guy I dated had been a real jerk. We had dated for a week and I saw him giving other woman stares when we were on a date. I immediately knew that this guy had to go. On the third date he had brought me dinner and had walked me home, even though I had insisted that he didn't need to.

I was about to tell him that it wasn't working out and that he shouldn't call on me again when he stated kissing me on my doorstep. I was a startled and ended the kiss quickly, but he kept moving in.

"So...you going to invite me up?" He suggested giving me a cocky grin. I knew what he wanted and was not even close to considering that option.

I said no, but he did not like that answer. He said that I owed him after spending money on me and the like. I called him some rather unpleasant names in response. He called me even worse names. I was about to retort with a 'get the hell out of here and never darken my door way again' when Natsu opened the front door.

If looks could kill it would have been the one on Natsu face, it screamed murder. The man went instantly pale when Natsu gaze fell on him.

"You should get the fuck out of here right now! And if I ever hear of you bugging Lucy, talking about Lucy or even thinking about Lucy! I will be coming after you personally!" Natsu face glowed in the light of his ignited fist.

The guy ran for it, looking like he had seen the devil, which for all intents and purposes, he had.

I stormed upstairs pissed right off. I think Natsu thought I was mad at him because he was kinda cowering in the corner. I burst out into a full blown rant, screamed into a few pillows and knocked somethings over.

When I finished, I was embarrassed to see that I was crying. It wasn't that I was sad about the guy. No, I was sad because some of the things he had said had hit home. He had mentioned something about me being weak and probably the lamest excuse for a mage in Fairy Tail, among some other rather colorful descriptive words.

Thats when Natsu came and wrapped a blanket around me and sat down on the couch pulling me onto his lap. He wiped away my tears and gave me a small smile.

"Lucy, there is no one who could be compared to you. So strong and always smiling, every thing that that asswipe said was a lie and you deserve so much better than him."

Poof, all my sadness, my anger, my hurt, out the window. He always made me happy when I was sad, and was always there to make sure I stayed strong. Wether it was a mission or just the little things, Natsu was always there.

I even remember that he had always been here after every date I had ever had, even before he was asking me to marry him. Its like he knew what the outcome would be for all my relationships and was there at night just ready to make me feel better.

"You know Luce, I would never leave you" he gave me such an innocent, heartfelt look."I would always be there to make you happy. Will you marry me Lucy?"

Every thing he said was the absolute truth, I knew he would always be there for me and make me happy.

That night was the first night I thought it would be a good idea to say yes, but instead.

"Thanks for being here Natsu." I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and hugged him. I noticed he turned a bit red.

I never dated another guy after that. From that time till present there has only been one guy I looked at.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_I never dated another guy after that. From that time till present there has only been one guy I looked at._

Once when I came home there was Natsu sitting waiting for me. He opened his mouth, but I beat him to it. I held up my hand silencing him.

"I know what your going to ask Natsu, Why do you even bother I never say yes?" I said while putting my hand on my hip. He grinned.

"Well, you never say no either." He said back.

I opened my mouth to say that I always said no, when I realized I had never said no. my expression had turned to one of dumbfounded disbelief. Partly due to the fact that I had just been outwitted by Natsu, but mostly because I had never said no. _What did that mean?_

He laughed at was probably a pretty ridiculous face then said, "So Luce, will you marry me?"

I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no either.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_I opened my mouth to say that I always said no, when I realized I had never said no. my expression had turned to one of dumbfounded disbelief. Partly due to the fact that I had just been outwitted by Natsu, but mostly because I had never said no. What did that mean? _

_He laughed at was probably a pretty ridiculous face then said, "So Luce, will you marry me?"_

_I didn't say yes, but I didn't say no either._

One time I had gone to the lake just with Natsu, he still had been asking me daily to marry him. Natsu and I had been spending a lot of time together lately, just the two of us.

Still no one at the guild had caught on to what was going on because we still acted the same there. I don't think anyone one had any idea how much time Natsu and I actually spent together besides maybe Happy. It wasn't like we agreed that we should stay secret but I guess it just kinda happened. It was probably because I didn't want to explain to people that Natsu was proposing to me on a daily basis, and plus it was fun to keep a secret. Also the thought of the girls of Fairy Tail interfering had me shaking in my boots, especially Mira!

Anyway, lately Natsu, just himself, had been coming over and taking me out places. At first I hadn't really thought of them as dates because even before he had started asking me we would do similar things, but there was a difference between now and then.

He was a bit more respectful and polite, was actually slowing down and kinda just enjoying the moment, he was, dare I say it, just a little itty bitty bit acting like a gentleman.

He was still Natsu though and would barge in and drag me behind him to places like the beach or too lunch, to a movie. He still acted goofy at times and was always laughing and teasing me, but he was also acting like a boyfriend and I had never had so much fun.

Anyway this one time we were at the lake just the two of us and he was in the water and I was relaxing on the side just enjoying a little sun and reading. I was in a loose sun shirt that only reached the top of my thighs, with half sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the light fabric protecting me from the sun while keeping me cool, my hair in a messy bun.

Natsu came out of the water, kneeled beside me and playfully shook his head while asking me to come in the water. I laughed as the drops from his hair landed on me and closing my book I agreed.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. I reached to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up arching my back as I slipped the loose cloth over my head then looked to Natsu only to find him not happily grinning at me, but looking kinda dazed at my breast!

I was surprised! Natsu never expressed any interest like that before. I was used to guys ogling my breast and I will be the first to admit that they are rather big, but I had never seen Natsu looking at them like that. _Maybe he was really sneaky about it._

Normally when I felt guys eyes on me it made me shiver, but with Natsu I was shivering for a whole other reason.

I decided to experiment. Pretending that I didn't notice his eyes I crossed my arms. This pressed my breast together and up, while turning slightly, accenting my skinny waist in comparison to my large bust.

The effect was immediate. Natsu audibly swallowed and his dazed expression turned to one of hunger and passion. When I saw that look I was taken aback and really turned on. Natsu looked hot!

"Natsu" I managed to squeak out to get his attention back to more appropriate places. He looked into my eyes and it made me even hotter.

He stalked towards me, and I stumbled back, till my back hit a tree. He was wasted no time in trapping me, with hands on either side of me and his face inches from mine. It was my turn to swallow audibly.

He was intimidating, demanding, and so so hot. He had a serious and heated look on his face and his eyes were focused on my lips.

He leaned in closer and closed the distance. I felt my eyes shut, an automatic response. Then his lips brushed mine lightly. His hand came up to the side of my face and he pressed against my lips harder.

He was hesitant, I realized that Natsu probably didn't know what he was doing. I imagined that Natsu probably hadn't kissed a girl before. So I started to move my lips a bit to help him out. He caught on to what I was doing and the rhythm and started to kiss me back. I bit down on his bottom lip a bit and in response I felt him push his body against mine.

Feeling his hard chest and abs pushed up against my chest and stomach made me groan, and with a surprising amount of insight that denied his inexperience he opened his mouth with me and stuck his tongue in.

I immediately went on the offense, I brought my arms up, gripped him around the neck brining him closer while tangling my hands in his hair. I started to battle with his tongue.

A little surprised at my fierceness and to find me pushing back, he didn't know how to respond, but instincts, which Natsu had always relied on made him a quick learner and soon he had won our little battle and was in control, kissing me fiercely albeit rather rough and a little uncoordinated.

Despite that he still was making my legs turn to jello and my body heat up. Our first kiss was not sweet or chaste, it was passion and full of fire. Then again that was so Natsu. _He never did anything halfway did he?_

I was running out of air, but I couldn't even move my head back because Natsu had me firmly trapped between him and the tree. Finally he pulled back, breathing hard his face inches from mine and his eyes still closed. I was in a likewise position.

"Marry me." He rumbled his voice dark and husky. Even though he had asked so many times he still took me off guard this time.

"If you marry me then I will kiss you everyday." He was sounded very happy at that prospect. I took it that he enjoyed our 'little' kiss.

I was finding his offer very tempting.

"Um maybe we should cool off." I said in a weak voice, still panting while gesturing to the lake. He pulled back and looked at me with that hot gaze a moment longer before chuckling. He picked me up and ran me into the cold water making my freeze in shock at the sudden change in temperature.

"NATSU!" I yelled and he laughed, very much like his old goofy self, but not quite the same. For the rest of the day he was very 'hands on' and he seemed to like experimenting with kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_"NATSU!" I yelled and he laughed, very much like his old goofy self, but not quite the same. For the rest of the day he was very 'hands on' and he seemed to like experimenting with kissing._

I have to give Natsu credit, he came up with some pretty creative schemes.

Although most proposals he would just come up to me and ask me casually like it was an everyday question, which in my case it was, sometimes he would surprise me, there were some really special times.

Once after a certain mission, he had been really hurt. When he asked on the hospital bed I had been so close to saying yes.

The fear of losing him hit very hard, I knew I was falling in love with the dragon slayer but it didn't register till then how much I already loved him.

There were times when he went really romantic. He bought me flowers and took me out to dinner. He would dress up and I would always laugh at the dragon slayer fidgeting in a semi formal outfit, even if he was really handsome.

He wrote me three letters, they were barley legible but nonetheless sweet.

One morning I woke up to find Natsu outside my window hanging on with one hand to the roof above. Usually he would have broken in by now but he was just smiling at me from outside my window, with Happy floating beside him. He nodded back at Happy who pulled out a large flash card from behind his back:

"Hey Luce" next flashcard.

"Good morning."

"You look beautiful."

"So..."

"Will you Marry Me!?"

I laughed and opened up the window to let the duo in.

"What would you have done if I wasn't beautiful today?" I asked laughing.

He gave me a confused look.

"You always look beautiful Luce" He said with that of so innocent smile. While I stood there blushing.

Once he took dragged me to some hill in the middle of nowhere at twilight. He spun me till I was facing a field that the hill over looked a field, then told me to stay there as he disappeared. It was just getting dark, everything was cast in shadows and the sky was a light purple Turning to a dark blue. Then from down on the field a light caught me eye.

A fire started to spread but it was following a pattern, burning something that was obviously easily combustible. I watch as letters in fire starting to form spelling out the words 'Marry Me?'

Natsu came up and hugged me from behind as I watched the beautiful burning letters.

"Damn its getting hard to not say yes." I mumbled to myself as we stood their in silence, but I knew he heard me cause I felt his body stiffen then relax and felt a rather large grin on the back of my head as he buried his face in my hair.

One I will never forget was the day he got Happy to propose for him. I got up hearing a knock at my door and walked over to the door and opened it. I was confused because there was no one there. Then I heard a cough and looked down to see Happy on my door mat.

Three things registered at the same time that made me very confused. One was the fact that Happy was knocking at the door, two was that Natsu was not with him, and three was that Happy was dressed in a suit.

"Happy what are you doing here? And at the door no less?"I asked.

"Ahem, dear lady I am here to propose marriage." I nearly fell over.

"WHAT?" I yelled at the cat on my doorstep.

"I am here on behalf of Natsu Dragneel to ask you to marry him" he looked dead serious as he stood looking up at me.

"I will now state the reason that you should marry him as I have been living with Natsu for many years." He cleared his throat again in preparation.

"Sometimes in the morning he will go out and catch a fish for you in the lake." After this statement he was silent and I just looked down at the dead serious cat on my doorstep. I waited for him to continue but apparently that was the end of the list.

Happy cleared his little throat again, while getting down on one knee.

"Lucy, will you marry me, for Natsu." He said while holding up a hand to me.

The bizarrity of the situation that I was currently experiencing registered. I mean who ever imagines that at one point in there lives they will have a talking blue cat, in a suit, on our doorstep, asking you to marry them.

I cracked up. In no time at all I was rolling on the ground laughing till I couldn't breath. Tears were coming out of my eyes and I my side were hurting, but every time I looked up to see the grumbling cat, looking slightly offended, in the suit, I lost it again. I don't think I ever laughed so hard. Finally I got hold of my self and made my way over to the kitchen still having random fits of giggles. I grabbed the large fish that I was going to make for Natsu, Happy and my dinner tonight and gave the whole thing to Happy. His look of annoyance turned into one of pure joy as I gave him the giant fish. He flew away shouting 'thank you Lucy.' I was left chuckling the entire day.

One time when it was nearly midnight and I hadn't seen Natsu all day. I thought he was going to break his record by not asking me today, but low and behold a minute to midnight he came through my window and knelt by my bed.

I looked at him with sleepy eyes and his face near mine. He brushed my hair and gave me a swift kiss while studying my features.

"Luce, will you marry me?" he whispered. It was filled with so much love and care that in my sleepy state I had nearly nodded. Instead I scooted over and invited him in. As soon as his arms were around me I passed out.

That was a week ago, but today is the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_That was a week ago, but today is the day._

Today was the day, it had been three hundred and sixty-five days since Natsu had first asked me. It was also the day he had brought me to Fairy Tail all those years ago. I wonder if he had asked me the first time knowing that.

I was so caught up in my reminiscing that I almost didn't notice the doors of the guild swing open and Natsu walk in.

He made his usual entrance, calling out hello's and every one yelling back. I felt my stomach flip a little but kept cool, a twenty year old Natsu was not something any girl could take lightly. He spotted me and walked over plopping down on a stool.

"Hey" I said. _Keep cool! _I chanted to myself. He grinned and asked Mira who had greeted him for some fire chicken.

"So" he said as Mira walked to the end of the bar to get the already pre made meal for him, I swear that girl has psychic powers along with being a demon, "will you marry me" he said lowly so that Mira wouldn't hear.

So it was one of those days nothing showy or romantic or hilarious. Just as casual as he said it on the first day.

He turned away as Mira set the food down in front of him. Already digging in. I watched him, he was being so Natsu and felt my heart swell. _Here we go!_

"Yes." I whispered barely audible as I was having a hard time breathing, but I knew he heard me, cause he choked and fell backwards off his stool.

He was coughing on the floor and I was laughing at his reaction. When he finally regained his composure and looked up at me with large eyes.

"Did you just say yes?" he said looking up at me his expression unreadable. I bit my lip and nodded. His eyes got even wider with realization.

Then he jumped up shouting and whooping, while doing a strange happy dance. Most of the guilds eyes were on him questioning and amused. Happy flew over.

"What is it Natsu"

"Happy she said yes!" he laughed in victory "I finally convinced her!"

" Really! Hurray more fish!" I had know idea what that had to do anything. Natsu looked over at me, grabbed my hand, pulling me off the stool and proceeded to hug me, while spinning.

He then lifted me up by the waist still laughing, looking up at me like I was the greatest thing that ever happened.

I couldn't help it, I laughed with him because he looked so happy and because I realized I was so happy.

"Oi, flame brain" Gray called from across the guild. "Did Lucy finally agree to give you sole custody of her fridge and pantry" some people in the guild snickered and to their surprise Natsu laughed loudly as well.

"Ha Ha, no! Even better" he grinned. "She finally agreed to marry me." He then swooped down and kissed me deeply.

Because I was so 'preoccupied' I didn't notice the guilds reactions, but if I did I don't think I would have stopped laughing for a week.

Gray fell backwards out of the chair he was sitting on. Erza's arm, which was bringing a piece of cake up to her mouth spasms so violently that, the little piece of cake went flying across the guild right into to Elfman's face. Elfman didn't even seem to notice the strawberry cake that splattered across half his face because he was in so much shock. Gildarts likewise didn't seem to notice as Cana sprayed out all the beer she had been chugging down a moment ago, in a display that would have impressed a blue whale. Everyone had ridiculously dumbstruck looks on their face and the moment that Natsu had kissed Lucy, Mira dropped into a dead faint.

When I pulled back from the kiss I was breathless. I looked up to see him grinning from ear to ear, face slightly flushed. He held his hand out to the side, while still holding me close and Happy dropped something into it from above.

Using one hand he opened what I now recognized as a little box to reveal a ring. Silver, elegant, nothing big or super fancy. There was a simple cut diamond that was held in a twist of the silver metal. It was beautiful, it was perfect.

"How long have you had this" I said, dragging my eyes from the ring up to his eyes.

"Since before the first time of course! You didn't think I would ask you without a ring." He gave me an anxious smile "do you like it?"

"Natsu its perfect" I choked out, smiling at him. He beamed back.

"Lucy Heartfillia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" he said with false gusto obviously imitating snobby rich guys. I laughed "yes", he smiled wider.

"Lucy marry me" he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Ok"

"Please marry me Lucy" I nodded still laughing.

"Lucy will you marry me" he all but shouted while smiling widely.

"Yes I will marry you" I shouted back in the same form.

"Be mine"

"I'm yours" I said giving him a smile that held all the love I felt for him

He groaned "Finally!"

I guess after all those times of not saying yes he really liked to hear my agreement.

He placed the ring on the ring finger, I was shocked he got that right. He kissed my hand where the ring was and then said for all to hear, "I love you Luce."

I laughed "I love you too, you crazy dragon!" I kissed him lightly.

"They looovvvvee each other" I heard Happy say from above us. He had been doing celebratory laps above our head whooping while flying in a tight circle.

"Damn straight cat!" Natsu yelled up to him as I giggled.

Happy flew down and settled in the middle of us with our arms still around each other.

"Now Lucy has to by me more fish!" Happy said eyes shining.

"How do you figure?" I said giving him a questioning look.

"We are a family and you are going to be with me and Natsu forever so you have to get me more fish." I laughed at his logic. At least that explained the comment of 'more fish' when Natsu announced we were engaged.

"Ok more fish" I said

"Yay" he said proceed hug me tightly, his head on my breasts.

"Hey cat get out of there" Natsu said while picking Happy up by the scruff.

"Ha, jealous of a cat are you, Natsu?" I mocked.

"Humph" was all he replied. I giggled.

"You know, now that I'm yours you get to put your head there too." I said this with a very cheeky grin. Natsu, who had been previously eyeing the cat suspiciously, whipped his head around to look at me incredulously, then his lips pulled up into the most devilishly sexy grin I had ever seen. I laughed.

"Lucky Natsu they are so soft, the best pillows ever" Happy said obviously not getting what I was saying at all. Natsu continued to smirk at me, while holding me even tighter.

"Natsu!" Happy chimed after a moment, while still being held by the scruff. "What about the surprise?" Natsu eyes widened and his previous look was gone replaced with one of pure excitement.

"Thats right! Come on Luce let me show you the surprise!" He yelled like a child who wanted to show his mom something he made, even pulling at my hand with impatience and barely contained excitement.

"Is this the surprise you have been working on forever and won't tell anyone about." I said as he pulled me though the guild.

"Yep" he grinned back. At the door he spun around pulling me too his side and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"We'll be back later to celebrate, maybe by then you can wipe that stupid look off all your faces" Natsu said while grinning from ear to ear and laughing at the guild.

I looked back and for the first time realized that the whole guild was staring at us with quite hilarious looks on their faces. You would have thought we had turned purple and sprouted an extra head.

I laughed at their reactions and let Natsu pull me away while waving.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Previously:

_ "We'll be back later to celebrate, maybe by then you can wipe that stupid look off all your faces" Natsu said while grinning from ear to ear and laughing at the guild. _

_I looked back and for the first time realized that the whole guild was staring at us with quite hilarious looks on their faces. You would have thought we had turned purple and polka dotted and sprouted an extra head. _

_I laughed at their reactions and let Natsu pull me away while waving._

At the guild

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Gray screeched. Everyone was still silent, finally a piercing scream was let out from the back of the guild. Mira had risen from her place on the floor like a vampire from a coffin. Shooting up straight, she had hearts in her eyes!

"oh my! Oh My! OH MY! they are engaged and they love each other!" another scream "how did I not notice, how did this happen? OHHHH I HAVE TO START PLANNING THE WEDDING! BUT FIRST THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY FOR TONIGHT! What do I have for decorations? Quickly Reedus make a banner, levy make some decorations Gray ice sculptures of them! Erza your in charge! Quickly I have to start cooking!" She ran into the back still squealing.

Still no one moved.

"Did Natsu?" Cana questioned "Natsu Dragneel, the male marvel who has never even noticed the opposite sex, just propose to luscious lucy, one of Fairy tails hottest?" She paused for a moment "and did she just say yes?!"

Thats when pandemonium began.

Some like levy, Bisca and Lissana started screeching like Mirajane.

Some guys started crying over the loss of lucy from the market.

Some guys were also still a little to preoccupied with the boob comment.

Erza was a very bright red and was strangling Max as she said 'I am so happy for them' over and over.

Some people were just randomly running around screaming something about the apocalypse.

Gildarts was still gaping and moving his jaw up and down like fish.

Wendy was bright red and giggling and Charlie looked amused.

Laxus and Gajeel looked to shocked to react, probably thinking about how the gender retard Natsu had got a girl before them.

Juvia was cheering about a loss of a love rival, while Elfman was screaming about being a man.

Master was crying and saying something about they grow up so fast and not believing Natsu had it in him!

Romeo was yelling 'go Natsu!'

Cana, after the initial outbreak, had started laughing and it didn't look like it would stop soon.

And Gray, well he just looked a little lost, like every thing he had every known had been turned upside down and he didn't know what to do?

"Alright thats enough"Erza's yell immediately shut everyone up except for Cana who was still laughing quietly. "Although this is a shock"

"Understatement" someone interrupted.

"We still have to get the guild ready for the party tonight, so lets make it worthy of Natsu and Lucy!" The guild cheered and got to work still not believing they were setting up for Natsu's engagement party!

Later on

Mira was still letting out squeaks every few minutes rushing around. The decorations were up, but everyone was still stunned about what they had seen today.

Finally Levy banged her hand hard down on the table. She got up and started to push some tables to the side so there was a little clear space in the middle of the room. Next she dragged two chairs over and put one at one end and one at the other end of the little clearing.

"Whacha doing pip-squeak" Gajeel said and everyone was watching the determined script mage with interest.

"I am going to find out exactly how this happened! I mean, they are engaged and none of us saw it coming! What the hell! So as soon as they walk through those doors they are going to sit down and start explaining everything" Levy spoke with fierce determination. She was a little pissed that her best friend had not told her that she had any kind of romantic relationship with Natsu.

"I agree with Levy this party cannot get underway until we smack some sense into Lucy!" Gray added unhelpfully.

"Although I don't agree with Gray." Erza said. "I too am curious as to how this came about without our knowledge, so I shall help you Levy, to get the truth from them." Erza pulled out her largest sword with this statement.

Just then the guild doors opened to reveal none other than the couple in question. Natsu was walking proudly, a little behind Lucy, grinning and watching his bride to be.

Lucy looked completely in her own world.

She had here hands over her mouth and grinning broadly into her hands. She looked like she was trying to contain a vast amount of happiness that just wanted to boil over. She giggled and bit her lip, shaking her head it looked like tears of happiness threatened to fall.

As soon as they were through the doors through there was a huge cry and everyone surged forward and grabbed them. The cry of the many mages and them rushing forward like a herd of buffalo did manage to bring lucy back down to earth. She only managed to let out a small squeak before she was grabbed.

The guild set Natsu and Lucy in the chairs that faced each other. People circled around and waited, as Erza stood in the center and pointed swords at the throats of the couple. Natsu gulped but Lucy just giggled, she had suspicions as to what this was about.

"Alright" Levy said as she walked into the center with Erza. "We have some questions to ask!"

There was a pause and levy took a deep breath.

"Why are you engaged?, has he asked you before? what was the surprise? why are you giggling? were you expecting a proposal? have you two been secretly dating? and why the hell didn't you tell me?" levy was right in Lucy's face.

"Which one do you want me to answer first" Lucy giggled seeing Levy's angry face right in front of hers.

"How did this all come about" levy said."This being the fact that you to are suddenly engaged when we were under the impression you were merely best friends?"

"Wellllll..." lucy went on to tell them the story.

How Natsu had initially proposed, which made Erza almost kill him.

How Natsu had proposed the day after and every day since.

She told them about the incident where she had snapped at him about money and what Natsu had done in response. Erza and Grays' jaws had dropped as they realized that Natsu had been more controlling of his magic and even went out of his way to stop their magic.

She told them how romantic some of his proposals were, but how most were casual. She told them some of the funnier stories and even mentioned the one where he got Happy to propose to her.

How he asked after missions, during missions and before missions.

She even mentioned the time late late at night when there was only one minutes left.

She told them how he had walked into the guild today and had quietly asked her to marry him and she decided to say yes.

Then she quietly mentioned that Natsu had proposed three hundred and sixty-five times to her.

"So it was actually a long time coming and I don't know why we decided to keep it a secret, well at first it was because I was embarrassed, but I think we just did it for fun and so that certain people wouldn't meddle." Lucy gave a pointed look at Mira.

When she finished talking everyone was stunned. Everyone took their eyes of Lucy and turned to face the Dragon slayer who was grinning, his eyes never leaving Lucy. Noticing every ones stare, he shrugged

"I'm tenacious" at this statement most people fell over.

"What!" he roared looking a little annoyed."I'm not stupid and hanging around Lucy makes me smarter!"

"Holy shit Natsu! that was really romantic!" Levy said looking at the dragon slayer with new admiration. Much to the annoyance of Gajeel.

"What the hell were you doing making him propose to you 365 times!" Mira, although very touched at how romantic and beautiful the whole situation was, was still mad that Lucy had made her wait an extra year before she got to see them together.

"Wasn't ready" Lucy shrugged.

"So what was the big surprise, you walked in looking happy" Erza seemed to have gotten over the revelation that Natsu had been the least destructive on most missions, and was looking back at Lucy.

The whole guild knew that Natsu had been working on some big project. Some guessed that he was training in secret, some thought it had to do with Igneel, most thought it was probably some super idiotic plan that would eventually destroy the guild. They were not prepared for the truth though.

At Erza's words the smile on lucy face grew even larger and more radiant, she shook her head in disbelief and looked like she was trying to stop tears of happiness from falling. The pure undiluted joy on her face shocked everyone. They immediately became even more curious as to what this amazing project was.

"He built me a house!" And everyones jaw, for the third time today, dropped.

She went on to give a description.

It was in a meadow where Natsu's shack used to be. It wasn't to big, but had two levels.

She told them of how he built the entire kitchen. From the kinda oddly placed cupboards to the counter top, which was made with stone melted by him.

How there was a high ceiling in the living room and the most beautiful fireplace.

How there was a room just for her with a desk facing large windows and how the walls of that room were covered with shelves for all the books she would get over the years.

Happy chimed in, saying how he had his personal little place that was just for him.

Lucy continued to say how upstairs there was a large master bedroom with large windows over looking the forest and that he had even built her a walk in closet.

"He knows me way to well" she said eyes shining.

She told them that there were an extra couple rooms that he said were; for not right yet but for the future.

How the whole house was unfurnished and un-painted because he said; he wanted her to have the say in decorating.

She said how much she loved it and how it was the perfect home.

Lucy had not taken her eyes off the dragon slayer as she described her new house. She just wanted to let him how much it meant to her and how much she absolutely loved it.

When she finished talking everyone was again stunned, not to mention impressed. They didn't know Natsu was so capable at creating when all he ever did was destroy. Even Mira was having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

"OH my goodness Natsu! I-I knew you were thoughtful when you wanted to be, but this is h-huge! I am stunned and really proud! D-did you do this for Lucy?And where did you learn to build a house?" Mira asked wide eyed.

At this Happy chimed in again. "He has been taking advice and tips from a builder and the guy gave Natsu all the instructions on how to build it, he even came over and helped sometimes. Natsu also had to read some books" Happy said with a look of pure horror. "Poor Natsu."

Natsu shuddered at the memory of reading all those books that help guide you in building houses, before he went on to finch answering Mira's question.

"And of course I did it for Lucy, Igneel once told me that if I ever found a person I wanted to be with forever, I had to make a nest first!" He replied with a grin. Mira just shook her head an incredulous smile on her face.

Lucy laughed at Natsu's proud features.

"He defiantly is thoughtful! He's also smart, brave, creative, funny, kind and gentle, strong and fierce, loyal, an incredible mage, handsome, rugged, some times a pain in the ass but is still so..so amazing! I am so lucky to have him! So lucky that he loves me! and I love him too...so much" Lucy stated while still smiling through tears at him.

Natsu had swelled with pride as he heard those words, well except for the pain in the ass part. He knew that everyone in the guild admired him as much as he admired them, but no one, not even Igneel had been so openly proud of him and said those words. He felt his heart expand and he felt like he had done every thing right!

He had never felt so complete since Igneel had left. There was always the small part of him that felt like he wasn't making his father proud or that Igneel had left because Natsu wasn't good enough.

But here was lucy, expressing so much pride in him, that he felt a huge weight he never knew was on his heart lift!

he felt himself blush and was never so happy in his life then when he looked upon the face of the girl who was looking at him with such adoration and love. He smiled at her trying to express how much what she said meant to him.

Erza had lowered her weapons and every one was still looking at Natsu wondering the same thing. _Who the hell is this guy!_

"OK" levy said to break the silence. "I approve Lucy" she said still a little stunned. Everyone else just nodded.

"If its question Lucy time can I ask a question?" Natsu raised him hand like he was in kindergarden. Erza nodded. Natsu faced Lucy again.

"Why today?"everyones attention focused back on lucy. She smiled a very soft smile.

"Today is the day that four years ago I met you in Hargeon port and you dragged me to Fairy Tail!" She stood up and walked over to him.

"On this day, you gave me every thing! You gave me a family after mine had fallen apart. You gave me friends when I had none. You gave me adventure and fun when I my life was dull and boring. And eventually you gave me love that I had never had. You have saved me time and time again so today I decided that it was time I gave back."

She now stood in front of him. She moved to the side and sat down on his lap.

"So heres my heart, my body, my soul. I'll fight with you and believe you and support you when no one else will. You get all my love Natsu Dragneel." She paused for a moment, "well some has to go to Happy cause he did propose to me." She giggled but soon had a serious face on again, while she leaned down to him.

"I will never leave you and no matter where I am, I will always return because you have my everything and you are my everything!"

She kissed him then and he kissed back.

All the girls awwed and most looked like they were crying, Mira fainted again, Erza was again very red and yelling 'I'm so happy for you', Juvia was thinking that maybe she should have fell in love with Natsu instead, but she was happy with Gray.

Elfman was crying saying how manly Natsu and Lucy were.

Although most of the guy thought it was way to cheesy and mushy, they were smiling and cheering cause it was very touching.

The master and Gildarts were crying at the scene. They were proud of their brats and especially cause it was Natsu, who they never thought would do something like this.

Gray was shaking his head smirking at how absolutely crazy the whole thing was. Regardless though, he was happy for his long time friend and rival.

Cana stood up on the bar and whistled loudly. Everyone stopped to listen and even Natsu and Lucy pulled apart.

"I think a toast is in order, then tonight we party." She yelled every one cheered.

"To Natsu and Lucy" Cana screamed over the noise.

"To Natsu and Lucy" everyone roared back.

Natsu and Lucy laughed and everyone started congratulating them. the music started playing and people started dancing. Mira did another rise from the dead vampire style and started operating the bar passing some free drinks out.

Lucy turned her face to Natsu when he stroked her cheek lightly.

"You know that I don't need all that from you. Just being with you is more than enough" Natsu said just for her ears.

"Well too bad" she smiled back "cause you've got me."


End file.
